


Basic Extreme Programming Languages

by sonicScrewdriverftw



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Computer Programming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicScrewdriverftw/pseuds/sonicScrewdriverftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which sonicScrewdriverftw shows you various languages from the Homestuck universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Extreme Programming Languages

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [~ATH - A Handbook for the Imminently Deceased](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349572) by [Ziddia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziddia/pseuds/Ziddia). 



> Based off of Zidias Extreme Programming Languages for Dummies.Go check it out/

Hello and Welcome to Basic Extremes.

This will be updated eventually but right now I don't have much of an inspirtaion


End file.
